Joy of the season
by Flower princess11
Summary: An adult Orel gives a very special Christmas sermon and has a run in with his estranged father.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moral Orel or any of the characters. Moral Orel is an adult stop motion animation show created by Dino Stamatopoulos.

 _I also want to give a very special merry Christmas and thanks to Joggerwriting who was the beta for this fic. Merry Christmas Joggerwriting :)_

 _ **Joy of the season**_

Christmas time was truly the most magical time of the year.

Show flakes were falling, children were making snow angels and playing in snow ball fights and the smell of sweet cakes, pies and gingerbread men filled the air.

Even the town of Moralton was currently getting into the holiday spirit. A blanket of pure white snow covered the town and everyone prepared for the grand visit from jolly old Saint Nicholas.

People were singing carols, adorning their homes with beautiful, bright lights and families were enjoying the closeness the season always brought.

It was currently Christmas morning and everyone was heading to the church.

One particular family was already there.

The Puppington family to be precise.

The family consisted of Orel Puppington and his wife Christina, as well as their ten year old son Arthur and their infant daughter Abigail.

Arthur was very much his father's son in both looks and his kind, honest nature. Arthur was named after his late paternal great grandfather, who was the only one in the family Orel had a true bond with and was a better father figure than the man who was currently sitting in the seat behind them, an elderly man with a sour expression who was trying hard to ignore his equally old and bitter wife.

It was Clay Puppington, Orel's father and the retired mayor of Moralton.

Orel however ignored the mans glare and went up to the podium to give a very special Christmas sermon.

Orel became the new preacher following reverend Putty's retirement 10 years ago and Orel felt that he found his true calling in life. He always felt more at home within the holy building and always gave his heart and soul into each sermon and a listening ear to the fellow people of Moralton.

"First of all I would like to say Merry Christmas to all of us here…,"Oral said loud and clear.

"Today's Christmas sermon is about the joy of the season…," Orel said.

"As we all know Christmas is the day our Lord and savior was born and on this day we honor him…," Orel continued.

"But it's important to know why the Christmas season always seems to bring joy into our lives…," Orel said.

"Christmas is the day our lord was brought into this world...but also on this day, we also acknowledge all he has blessed us with during this year….and all our lives as well…," Orel said and smiled softly while he looked at his wife and children, who smiled back.

Orel looked around and smiled at the congregation before him. He saw his wife and children in the front row, and his brother and brother in law near as well. Shapey and Block changed a lot and were no longer little balls of hyperactive chaos, but were now thankfully mature adults with Shapey now a cop and Block was a fireman. He also saw Couch Stopframe sitting next to Shapey and smiling as well.

He saw his predecessor Rod Putty and Stephanie as well, along with Rod's wife Florence Putty, formerly Florence Pappermouth. The three adults were smiling and looking happy, especially with the young child in Stephanie's arms. Stephanie was currently single but decided she wanted to be a mother and not wanting to be like her own, she adopted a boy named Micheal from the local orphanage.

He even saw Joe and his mother Nursula Bendy there as well. Joe grew up and while he still tried to be a tough guy, his relationship with his mother mellowed him out and he still lived with her, taking care of her as he now worked at the hospital as a security guard.

" _Teach us to number our days, that we may gain a heart of wisdom_ _…_." Orel recited by memory as it was one of his favorite psalms.

"The Lord has blessed us with many things, roofs over our heads, bread on the table each morning, good health and what I am most grateful for….he has blessed me with you all…," Orel said warmly.

"A wise preacher once said that we need others in our lives and I am here to say just how true that is in my case…," Orel said and looked at Rod Putty, who was smiling.

'I am grateful the good Lord gave me a beautiful and loving wife, I am grateful he blessed me with two wonderful children, I am grateful for all the friends he sent my way and I am grateful I am able to share this moment with you all…," Orel said warmly as he noticed his fellow Christians smiling, all but one man that is.

He pretended not to noticed his father's glare or his mother who was silently berating his father.

"I believe the reason why Christmas always seems to make us so happy, is because on this day, we are reminded of all the good we have been given in our lives, we are reminded of our families, our friends and our good health and we want to spread our good fortune with all whom we care about…," Orel said.

"Also if we retain our Lord's message, this joy is not exclusive on this grand day alone but it can and will last all year round...but only if we try to that is…," Orel said .

"Amen…," Orel said ending his sermon.

Orel left once his followers were heading home to open presents and celebrate this wonderful day.

"You were amazing, dear…," Christina said as she kissed his cheek while Abigail was laughing in her mother's arms.

"You were great up there, dad …,"Arthur said with true admiration.

"Thanks, son…," Orel said as he ruffled his hair.

He was about to leave with his family when he saw his mother, Bloberta Puppington approach him with a smile on her face.

"Oh Orel, that was truly inspiring…," Bloberta said as she gave her son a hug.

"Thanks, mom…," Orel hugged her back, happy that at least one of his parents cared about his sermon.

"Now we should get a move on, I am sure Santa Claus and Jesus are expecting us to be home right now…," Bloberta said in her usual "motherly" way.

"Mom, where's dad?…," Orel noticed his father wasn't nearby.

"Huh? Oh, so that's why it's been so nice and quiet…," Bloberta said as she actually noticed her husband wasn't around...and wasn't upset about it.

"He might still be inside, I'll go get him…," Orel said as he re-entered the church.

His suspicion was right as he saw his father was still in his same seat.

"Dad, aren't you coming?…," Orel asked.

Clay Puppington remained silent and acted like he didn't notice.

"Dad, the sermon is over and everyone is gone now…," Orel said, not liking this at all.

"You just had rub it in, didn't you…," Clay finally spoke up, glaring at his son.

"What are you talking about?"…," Orel asked, though he knew where this was heading.

"You! You just had to go up there and make everyone smile didn't you? You had to gloat about how good you had it and all that shit!…," Clay spat as he got up from his seat and glared at his son.

'Dad, were inside the church!…," Orel said, not liking the use of profanity within the holy building.

"Dad, we're inside the church…," Clay repeated in a mocking, high pitch voice and a faux smile.

"If you love this church so much, why don't you dump that little debtors heaven and marry it instead?…," Clay said immaturely.

"Really, your doing this now?…," Orel said annoyed, as they had this conversation before.

"Just because Putty chose you as his successor doesn't make you any holier than the rest of Moralton…," Clay shot back, though Orel only rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm not holier than anyone else, much less our good Lord, all I can do is spread his message and hope others are willing to listen…," Orel said with no emotion, making Clay even angrier.

Clay took a deep breath and looked like he was going to say something, only to stop and paused, before frowning once more.

"You...You couldn't have sounded more fruity up there today! I wouldn't be surprised if you were wearing high heels under those robes!…," Clay mocked.

"And what exactly did I say that was wrong?…," Orel said, but still had no emotion in his voice.

"I am grateful he blessed me with you all…," Clay repeated mockingly.

"Bah, I thought I was going to vomit from the fumes from that one…," Clay jabbed.

"Are you done yet?…," Orel asked impatiently, wanting to enjoy his Christmas with _his_ family.

"You may have gotten taller but your still that stupid, naive little boy who believes that Jesus would answer all his prayers if he _believed_ hard enough…," Clay spat angrily.

Orel remained silent for a moment and for a second Clay thought he managed to break him, but Orel looked his straight in the eye and still looked unmoved.

"If you think like that...than the naive one is you, father…," Orel said before finally leaving the church and his bitter father behind.

"Oh! This is so like you! Turn the other cheek huh?! Well, good! Your too WEAK to handle the fire like a _real man_ …,"Clay shouted and started laughing hysterically before realizing that Orel wasn't coming back.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?! You get back here _right_ now..you...you little pansy!…," Clay shouted in anger but growled as he realized his boy wasn't taking his bait and he turned his back on him.

Just like his father had done all those years ago.

Clay tried to fight back his angry tears before he finally stomped out of the church and went to his car and drove home in a huff to get to his scotch, he didn't notice or care that he left his wife behind at that church.

"OH THAT INSUFFERABLE MAN!…," Bloberta shouted, angry about being abandoned yet again.

Since Orel became mature enough, Bloberta no longer put on her facade of a happy, loving housewife in front of her boys, but she still refused to leave Clay and still remained together in front of the townspeople.

"Come on mom, I'll give you a ride home…," Orel said with a sigh.

"He's never going to change…," Former reverend Rod Putty appeared before them, having overheard the fight between his successor and the former mayor of Moralton.

"You heard all that?…," Orel asked, feeling embarrassed.

"It wasn't hard, I wouldn't be surprised if Sinville heard it…," Putty said in his usual snarky way.

Orel looked away. He no longer cared about what his father thought or said because Clay Puppington was a bitter, selfish, hypocritical man who only wanted to make those around him as miserable as he was.

Orel didn't hate his father….he wasn't worth it.

The former reverend misunderstood Orel's expression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous because you managed to become the very thing he failed to be…," Rod said honestly.

Orel was everything Clay wasn't and more. Orel was hardworking, honest and a true christian in every sense of the word. He also managed to beat Clay in every aspect in life. Orel was also content with his life, he didn't dwell on the past and he didn't let his misfortunes hold him back from finding real happiness. Orel had a loving marriage, a real bond with his children, true friends and he was living his dream job, he had everything Clay didn't and never will have.

The old, former reverend also knew the reason why...Orel _earned_ all the good he had in his life. There was no other man more deserving as far as he was concerned.

"Also, you really killed it with today's sermon and thanks for the shout out you did…," Rod said with a wink, finally managing to get Orel to smile.

"The reason your dad said all those rotten things to you is because he's a jerk that's incapable of feeling gratitude, you shouldn't let him spoil this wonderful day…," Rod said.

"I know and your right!…," Orel said.

"Thanks Rod…," Orel finally said before leaving to reunite with his family.

Once home, the new generation of Puppingtons ran to the Christmas tree to open their presents before enjoying a delicious Christmas breakfast and remembering to prepare for this evening.

They had a lot to plan for tonight, since they were throwing a Christmas party. Orel and Christina always threw a party each Christmas and invited their family and closest friends.

They sent invitations to Doughy, the Bendy's, the Putty's, The Figurelli's, The Christeins , their siblings, Couch Stopframe, Christina's parents and even Orel's parent's as well.

Before they knew it, it was already evening and their house was packed with guests, all talking, laughing and merry making.

"Mmm...Christina I must say these hor d'oeurvres are delicious…," Rod said, enjoying the stuffed mushrooms.

"Oh Rod, you flatter me…," Christina said with a smile.

Orel was currently chatting with Joe and Doughy, enjoying his ginger ale, since he didn't drink.

He looked around and smiled, seeing all his friends and loved ones happy.

He looked around and saw his mother chatting with Poppit. After Orel and Christina got married, the two women decided to bury the hatchet and became "friends" again but they still spoke badly about the other for not being "true" Christians.

His father was no where to be found...and Orel was okay with that. Only once before Clay attended his son's Christmas party and made a big scene that had Bloberta dragging him home by the ear. Clay never attended again and Orel and Bloberta were okay with that.

Orel once asked his mother what his father does on Christmas alone, and Bloberta said he does what he always does when he's alone. Being a drunken mess in his study.

Orel looked out the window and saw the snow flakes falling. He honestly didn't care about his father anymore. He didn't hate him since he wasn't worth all that effort and attention. At times he did pity him though...because his father would never know the kind of joy Orel felt when he was around his loved ones.

And that was because he didn't bother to work for it. Clay Puppington was miserable, only because he never tried to improve his life, he instead wasted his efforts in trying to bring others down to his level.

He spent years trying to break Orel's spirit after Orel started to openly rebel against him….but he failed.

Orel was happy while Clay was still a bitter, miserable and ultimately a lonely old man, who was currently spending Christmas alone with no family, no friends, just an endless supply of alcohol and his own bitter memories to keep him company.

Christmas was about being together with your loved ones and being grateful for all the good things one had in their life. And Orel was very grateful, he was grateful he now had a loving, real family to call his own. He was grateful he had many close friends, he was grateful that with the exception of his limping leg, he was in good health but the one thing he was most grateful for was...that he managed to break free from his father's control all those years ago.

The hunting trip was the worst day of his life...but he now knew it was meant to happen. Had that horrid day not happen, there was a chance his father might have achieve his goal. Had Orel still blindly followed his father's "wisdom"...he might not be where he was today.

There was a chance that he might have been the one right now, locked alone in a room, away from others with only a bottle of whiskey as his true companion.

He was grateful that never came to be.

He felt someone tap his arm and saw it was his son.

'Dad, come on, it's picture taking time…," Arthur said cheerfully.

Orel saw his family and guests gather together while Rod was preparing the camera.

Orel and Arthur soon joined them in the center. Orel put his arm around Christina who was holding a giggling Abigail and he put his other hand on Arthur's shoulder.

'Okay, everything, in 10 seconds everyone say cheese…," Putty said as he set the timer and ran to his spot between his wife and daughter".

"CHEESE!…," Everyone said with a smile as the camera flashed, capturing the moment.

Everyone went back to their merry making and Orel was still smiling as he truly felt the joy of the season.

 _ **The end**_

 _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._


End file.
